Conventional golf bags retain golf clubs in the head up orientation; with the handles down in the bag and the club heads loosely sticking out of the top of the bag. This configuration has many drawbacks. One drawback is the awkward motion required to remove a club from the bag. Clubs have to be completely lifted up and out of the bag. Another drawback is that the golf club heads can easily bump and bang into each other and become damaged during transport or during play. Club head covers are used to reduce this type of damage. Unfortunately, club head covers have to be removed and replaced each time a club is used; which is time consuming and tedious. In addition, the removal and replacement of the clubs into the bag can cause abrasion and wear to the grips. Furthermore, most conventional golf bags have a number of dividers allowing a player to place clubs in different areas of the top opening. Usually two or more clubs are placed in a particular divided area which can make it difficult to quickly locate a particular club and does not allow for quick recognition of missing clubs.
Another disadvantage of conventional golf bags is their poor protection from rain. In the event of rain, the golf club grips typically become wet as the water runs down the shafts of the clubs. It becomes very difficult to play golf when the club grips become wet. Some bags are made with covers than can be placed over the clubs; however, the cover has to be moved out of the way to retrieve a club which exposes the clubs to the rain.
Some golfers choose to carry their clubs, while others prefer to use a pull along cart, while still others prefer to ride in a powered golf cart. Many golfers like to vary how they transport their clubs around the course, carrying the clubs on one day, and then using a golf cart on other days or on longer courses. Furthermore, some golfers like to take their golf clubs with them when they travel. Therefore, a golfer may require a lot of equipment including a golf bag, a pull cart, and a travel case. Purchasing, storing and keeping track of all of this equipment is expensive and troublesome.
There exists a need for a golf club container that can be used for multiple purposes including a traveling case, a pull along golf cart, a carrying container, or powered golf cart carrier. In addition, there exits a need for a golf club container that can prevent the golf club grips from getting wet during play. Furthermore, there exists a need for a golf club container that provides for lateral removal and replacement of the golf clubs and quick identification of particular clubs within the container.